There's hope, One Last Chance
by korihana
Summary: Weiss and Schwarz are starting to create their lives again but when a mission goes bad, Ken ends up taking in the youngest member of Schwarz. What will his team think though, and what will happen when Schwarz returns for their fourth member? KenXNagi
1. Chapter 1

Kage: Ok, so once again it's been a while since I've updated ANYTHING

Kage: Ok, so once again it's been a while since I've updated ANYTHING. I feel so bad TT for those who are reading One More Time, it will be continued. The problem is I lost the original copy of the whole fic so I'm writing it by memory which is taking a lot longer than I could have imagined.

For now I've decided to work on a new fic, which as long as I don't loose this notebook too, it will also be completed since I have from start to finish already written just not typed. It was inspired by something I read a long time ago. I can't remember what it was but I liked the idea and the story just flowed. Plus I've been watching the Gluhen again so my passion for doing this fic came back.

Lol It is in first person point of view, I'm experimenting writing in this form plus the original copy is in that form so I didn't feel like ruining it.

Anyhow, enough of that lets move onto this thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**There's hope, One Last Chance**

_**Destroying Lives,**_

_**Creating Hope,**_

_**Finally Fulfilled**_

**Chapter 1:**

Anyone could guess that I detest my work. If you look from day to night I could argue why I don't really prefer either. I'm a sportsman and even a teacher, or at least a coach kind of guy, not a killer or some flower boy. But just look where I am tonight; on top of some hill top staring at the rubble of the building that blew up just minutes ago, waiting for my partner to make a diagnosis of the situation.

With myself, and my partner being a teenaged genius it was supposed to be an easy two person mission. We were supposed to arrive at said location and finish last minute plans, then run in, kill the target and head home so techno geek could write up the reports and go to bed.

Now, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but I know for a bloody fact that the building was not suppose to be blown up until AFTER we killed the target! Not before we even enter the damn thing! Sometimes I swear… With lousy complications like this, we'd be stuck out here longer and I could hear thunder in the distance. Cursing silently, I looked over at the younger blonde as he contemplated on his thoughts.

I knew what his conclusions would be but I still wanted to argue against it before he even spoke. There was no way anyone was still alive in the rubble, meaning the target had to be dead, so couldn't we just go home? Mission complete right?

Youji would have agreed with me but nooo, tonight I had to be paired with Omi. Didn't the kid have school in the morning? Jesus, you'd think him of all people and reasons would want to go home as soon as possible. He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "It's not completed Ken-kun; we have to make sure the target is dead if he was in there."

This sucks. I sigh nodding to him as he starts heading down to the remains of the former building. I follow after him, observing the area. Each step either of us took caused ashes to rise into the air. Despite the explosion, some parts of the building still seemed somewhat intact. Still. There was no sign of life, but something told me we still weren't done.

I couldn't see my teammate and that bothered me. Putting on my head set I listened for him…Nothing. "Oi Omi, where are you?" No response. Ok, now I'm a little worried.

"Omi!" Still no response, but something starts to move behind me.

I turn looking down: the rubble was shifting, something was underneath. Drawing my claws, I slowly approach. Tension starts to rise within me.

A small patch of blonde pokes out…Wait. What the-!? Blonde? Retracting my claws, I stare at the patch of blonde dumbfounded. There's no way…A few seconds pass and the figure shoots up. It's Omi!? He emerges catching his breath, still knee deep in ashes and rubble. He brushes off his jacket, while I'm still staring stupidly at him. What the fuck was he doing and how did he get down there!?

He looked up at me. "We need to split up. There's a level underneath the surface that appears intact."

"You mean dig?"

"Roughly, yes. Keep your head set on and report anything you find." He went right back under.

I swear that kid's a mole. Man, did I want to go home, not go digging in the freaking dirt! Oh well, might as well get it over with.

Walking meters away from where Omi appeared from, I began rummaging through whatever I could find. Nothing seemed to be underneath the earth; maybe the kid was just digging around like a mole for fun. Mole-boy, that's funny. I continued to dig until I felt my foot sink and the other hit something solid underneath. Ok, so a bottom layer existed. Pulling up a slab of cement, a small opening appeared and I jumped down, careful on my landing.

Looking around, most of everything still seemed intact like Mole-boy had said but the explosion still hit this place. The ceiling looked like it could crack at any minute, but what caught my attention more so was what was dripping down the wall. Touching the wall, it felt like cloth, maybe from a curtain? No, it was soft, like a cotton shirt. Pulling or rather prying it from the wall, it was burned and torn, covered in blooded but something dawned on me.

It was a blue vest… Didn't that white haired psycho from Schwarz wear something like this? He did, but it had to be a coincidence. No where in the mission layout did it say Schwarz would be here. Something dripped on my cheek, taking me from my thoughts; I looked up to see the ceiling, also painted in blood. This was getting disgusting. Looking at the floor, still holding the vest, more bloody clothes filled my sight. Holy shit! What's going on!? There are no bodies!

The stench of blood was filling my nose and even burning flesh began to pierce the air. It was down right horrible. God, I need to get out of here, but in the corner…something was there. Dropping the vest next to the dress shirt and green jacket, I leaned down to get a better look. Studying the figure in front of me, my breath caught in my throat. I switched my head set on again. "Omi, get over here now." This wasn't good.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Omi to find me. He must have been near by. He looked over the figure with surprise and utter bewilderment written all over his face. Of course I was still shocked, I mean this doesn't make sense and is gruesome. "What do we do?" I asked the dreaded question. Omi shakes his head and turns back to the exit. "Nothing. We have to let Kritiker know and have them decide what to do."

What!? Is he mad!? This can't be our Omi, no way! My mouth fell open, I had to try and protest. "Omi, look at him. He needs help and fast."

"This isn't in our line of duty Ken-kun, Kritiker will-"

"They'll kill him!" Omi turned around surprised at the out burst and the amount of concern that drenched my tone. Hell, even I was surprised but this was serious. Regardless if he was part of Schwarz, he was just an injured kid deep inside a collapsing building, in need of immediate attention or else he'd die.

"I'm sorry Ken-kun, we have to go." I watched as my partner hoisted himself out of the bloody death hole I stood in. I doubt he even saw the tattered clothes scattered through out the room, if he did he paid no heed. This was really unlike our Omi, I wonder if he held some sort of grudge against this kid. His team I'm sure, we all do, but besides hurtling us into walls or the ground, this kid's done nothing compared to the others.

I turn back to his maimed and red-stained body, his expression too painful to even look at. He looks pained, worried maybe even a hint of fear. Where was his team? That's what I don't understand. I move my hand to feel his cheek as a few brown strands of hair hardened with blood touch my hand. He's so cold, where is the rest of Schwartz!? My fists clench, but wait… the vest, the green jacket and dress shirt…it can't be!

There's no way they're dead! How could they- who could've- no, no, stop it! The kid, focus on him. I try to focus my thoughts. He's all alone now, no one; except for the death-in-hand 'rescue' from Kritiker. "Ken-kun, hurry up. We're heading back home, target's deaths confirmed." I hear Omi over the head set before his side of the link cuts off. Standing straight I turn to leave. This isn't over; I'll be back for him.

God dammit! How do these things keep happening?! I told you my life sucks, and everything just keeps digging my little hole deeper. This time though, it is entirely fault but I have no regrets at least. I know what I did was good, but still. After my partner and I left the scene, I headed with him to the shop to help with any reports he needed done.

I only stayed for five minutes though. I didn't live there anymore, nor did Youji so I didn't want to hang around too long especially if Ran came down and asked about the mission. He didn't need to know the details while I was there or else he may have figured me out and what I planned on doing. Yes, I did have a plan, one that possibly none of my teammates would have allowed me to do.

After leaving the shop I went back to the location of our mission. I just couldn't leave him down there, and I didn't. Now here I am sitting on a chair next to my bed with the youngest member of Schwarz laying in it. He was no longer un-conscious, thank God, but his wounds were pretty bad. There was a large gash on his back, which did require some make-shift stitching. Thank you Omi for teaching me first and second aid!

Across his arms and chest were mild scrapes and cuts, bruises would form if they hadn't already. His legs weren't too bad but what perplexed me was the amount of blood I had to clean off of him. Yeah his slash wound was bad, but some of the blood had to be from someone else. I could tell that from experience.

Sighing again, I stare at his pale face which had one small cut across his cheek. Damn, this kid could get me into a lot of shit. Oh well… what was his name again? I thought. He was known as Prodigy I'm sure, but his real name… Naoe…Naoe Nagi! That was it! I lift my hand to his forehead to brush a few strands of clumped hair to see his closed eyes.

No, I didn't undress him, so he wasn't bathed and some blood would need some decent scrubbing. Well, at least his expression changed to…well expressionless. Better than what I saw before. Looking at the clock, it was almost 5:30 am. I've been up all night watching and bandaging him. I've got work at 7, I must be crazy right? Maybe I could call in… no. Then OUR prodigy would get suspicious. Shit… shit man; I'll have to leave Nagi alone.

What if he wakes up? Then again…I don't know! Sighing again, I headed to the bathroom; I was still in last nights mission clothes. Nasty. Stepping into the shower, I'd have to deal with the day, work, Omi… knowing that Naoe Nagi was in my apartment, in my bed, wounded and a sleep.

A/N: Please let me know what you think, R & R always!


	2. Chapter 2

Kage:

Kage: Alright, so far so good. I plan to keep a steady posting routine and hopefully it works. Thank you for the review and I've also noticed how many people are watching this fic so that makes me just as happy to se.

A lot of questions and wonders will be answered, just be patience and enjoy the story. It'll unfold for you, I promise. X3 Sorry for the short chapters, they should start to get longer.

Last but not least I want to thank my co-writer who has proof read all my work to make sure it makes sense. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**There's hope, One Last Chance**

_**Destroying Lives,**_

_**Creating Hope,**_

_**Finally Fulfilled**_

**Chapter 2:**

The day went by as it normally did, aside from the fact that I was tired as hell and anxiety was killing me. As soon as my shift was up, I cleaned up, clocked out and left. The only thing that was on my mind was Nagi. Hopefully I wasn't too suspicious around everyone, but some things just slip out, you know?

Back at my apartment, after parking my bike, I nearly ran up the two flights of stairs. Fondling with my keys, I finally got the door open. Discarding shoes, helmet and gloves, I made my way to the bedroom. Butterflies filled my stomach, as I opened the door. Why am I so nervous?

… That's why…

Looking the bed, I peer into two dark blue, glazed eyes. He didn't look too happy. Slowly walking towards him, I can see him tensing and so was I. What was I expecting? Oh crap, his powers! I completely forgot! Man, I had to be the one to rescue the telekinetic. As far as I know he hasn't tried to attack me yet, that's a good thing, so far so good.

"How are you feeling?" I break the silence. He doesn't respond, just stares blankly. Shifting from foot to foot, I decide to sit back in the chair next to the bed. He proceeds to inch away from me but cringes. "Careful, you got hurt pretty bad."

"Don't play with me Weiβ." He whispers sharply. He's very precautious and it is understandable after all.

"I'm not playing I'm just trying to help." I can see his discomfort and keep going with the explanation. "Listen, I'm not saying you have to trust me-"

"I don't" He cuts in but I continue anyway. "As for Weiβ, they don't know you're here or even alive. Only I do, and I plan to keep it that way. You don't have to stay here either, you can leave whenever you'd like but it might be wise to wait until you're healed."

I stopped there, letting him digest the information. I think I've said enough but he still doesn't respond. He just looked down on the sheets in his lap. He must have had a painful time sitting up while I was gone. Heck, he might be hungry or need to use the bathroom too.

Standing up, I can feel his gaze watching me. "I'm sure you're hungry, so I'm going to make dinner. The bathroom's across the hall and the rest of the place is free to roam." "What about Weiβ?" I smiled. "I already told you, they don't know about you and this is _my _apartment." I made sure to emphasized on the 'my apartment' thing and headed to the kitchen.

Hopefully he can get up ok if need be. But damn was it hard to handle even that brief encounter with him and why didn't he use his powers? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but was he even trying? I know he was a little apprehensive around me but maybe not enough to feel threatened by me, not without the rest of Weiβ around anyway.

Oh well, I don't want to make him feel threatened anyhow, other wise I wouldn't be risking my life for his. Now, down to business, what to make? Never mind, what do I have in these cupboards is the most important question. I'll probably have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Hm… rice and miso soup doesn't sound too bad, and it shouldn't take too long.

Getting the rice and spices ready, I needed a few minutes to burn while the rice cooked. Looking around the kitchen I noticed what was protruding from the sink. Damn, I need a maid. For now I guess doing the dishes will pass some time. Not as many as I though, just stacked oddly, so I finish in a timely fashion. Grabbing a small towel, I begin to dry my hands looking around the kitchen again.

I noticed the rice is almost done, but something catches my attention by the door before I could tend to it. It was Nagi. He was leaning on the door frame examining the room I was in. He glared at me for a second before catching a glimpse of the front door. He wasn't thinking what I'm thinking is he?

Suddenly, he turns back to me still leaning and in full glare; as if telling me to mind my own business. I shrug and decide to carry on with dinner and let him choose. I mean, it's not like I'm forcing him to stay here. As I begin to stir the soup I hear a few quickened steps followed by a sharp plop and small squeak… He ran and he fell…he fell!

Turning around and rushing to the floor next to him, I nearly knock the pots off the stove. Oh hell, I hope he's alright! "Hey, are you alri-?"

"Don't touch me!" He pushes my hands away, but not invisibly like expected, but with his own. His messy brown hair fell limp over his face as he looks at the floor. He looks in pain, both mental and physical.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to insult his pride but he needs help, but I don't want to make him anymore more upset than he already is. God, the dilemmas! Weigh your options Hidaka! Ok, here we go. "Listen, just relax until your better then you can freely leave. In this condition you wouldn't last"

"I need to know." Wow, that was unexpected. He talked back? But wait… "Need to know what?" He went quiet again, his hands clenched tightly. "If they're still in this world. If they didn't leave me."

"Who?" I waited for a reply but nothing came. I suppose I was lucky he even spoke at all, right? Dropping the question, I proposed he take a shower and come down for dinner.

Standing up slowly and exiting back into the hallway was his only response. It didn't bother me though, with the given situation and his personality, this was a blessing thus far. Thankfully, he took my offer. I'm sure after a nice warm shower; he'll feel a little better and probably look more like himself. Wait! Not again, I forgot something important again! Clothes!

He has none besides what he's wearing and those aren't exactly recoverable. Turning the stove on low, I ran back to my bedroom. There had to something of mine he could wear, even if it's too big, just for now. It'd be better then changing back into the blood- crusted, tattered garments he came here in. I'll make a mental note to snag some of Omi's clothes tomorrow.

I'm sure his clothes will fit Nagi better than mine will. Oh well, for now I guess these pajamas will have to do since it's the smallest thing I own. They kind of remind me of scrubs in color but with long sleeves. Hopefully he doesn't care at the fact they're pajamas. Last thing I need is for him to think I'm a pervert or something.

Hm…I guess I could leave it on the floor in front of the bathroom since I can't think of any other way to give it to him. He's not like my friends, so I don't think he'd appreciate me coming in when he's naked nor does it feel right. Exiting my room, I hear the water shut off just I reach the door. Well that's convenient.

Knocking lightly, I don't' hear anything inside. All movements stopped. "I'm sure you don't want to dress in your old clothes for obvious reasons so I dug up the only outfit I have that might fit you. Tomorrow I'll try to get you a better selection." He still doesn't respond, so I just place the outfit on the floor and head to the kitchen.

Food's almost done; anyone could smell it even down the hallway. Despite moving into this place less than five months ago, I don't have much. Luckily there are enough dishes for Nagi and I to last for at least a day without having to wash or rewash any. Setting the small table for two, Nagi once again appeared in the doorway of the hallways and kitchen.

His expression still the same as before but clean silky brown strands of hair now clung to his face. His pale skin, now clean but still tainted, was covered by the baggy pajamas. He reminded me of a porcelain doll with sea blue eyes and almost angelic features. He seemed young, and so full of emotion.

In all honesty, he resembles a cute young adult, or maybe it's just me fantasizing…Holy shit! I'm fantasizing about him! I try to shake the blush away as he approaches the table. He sits down quietly, keeping his hands in his lap as he stares at his food. I sit down across from him and begin to eat. He wouldn't move though. I was about to saying something just to break the mood but he began first.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I suppose I shouldn't ask why. I probably should be dead but them…who knows." It finally hits me! Good lord has this been the slowest week for me! Dumbest more like it, but still. "Your friends?" He looked surprised by how I addressed his team. Quickly regaining his posture again, he looked back at his plate.

"Yes." A small hint of pain was notable in his words. He's definitely hurting inside; his friends...where are they? I think a moment…those clothes where I found him! "What happened?" I ask finally, and yes, I'm blunt about it. People call me stupid to cover the fact I'm extremely blunt, but I don't mind really. Focusing on Nagi, I stop eating, hoping he'll answer.

Putting him in the spotlight seemed to work surprisingly: he sighed heavily seeming to calculate his thoughts into logical sentences. Just as my hopes began to rise, they were shot down immediately. "It's none of your business." He snapped and started to eat.

Well that got me no where, but one plus, at least he's eating. Can't wish for too much at a time I suppose. After his last comment, we finished our food in silence. As I began to clean up and wash the newly dirtied dishes, he exited the kitchen and sat on the living room couch. To me, he still seemed tense…damn I wish I could help him! What's even better is that I have work again tomorrow.

It's not that I don't trust him, but he's awake now. Probably in a great deal of pain and might get bored if he's anything like our little team genius. Around 8 pm, I finally finished all my daily chores which I neglected to do since Nagi came. Didn't take too long, compared to some nights though.

Entering the room the younger brunet had a few hours ago, I find him cuddled up on the couch, asleep with a magazine nestled into his lap. He looks so content and at peace, even gentle looking. I find myself smiling at the boys sleeping form. My eyes scan his body, seeing the few bandages on his face, neck and any parts showing around the clothes. They'll need to be redone and replaced probably sometime tomorrow.

Feeling a little more relaxed I guess you could call it; I grabbed a blanket from the closet and rested it over him. I wouldn't be able to avoid work tomorrow, or face Omi's questions, but if I can come home to see this, I'm fine. Turning to Nagi one more time, he only slightly shifted position to pull the blanket more comfortably around himself; I decided to head to my room for some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kage:

Kage: Whoo! So I'm a day late on getting this to you all, I do apologize but my internet was down. Thank you for continuing to read and review this fic, again I'll try to continue updates weekly. Hopefully it continues to fit everyones liking.

I'm also trying to make the chapters longer so it's more for the wait. However if there still too short, just perfect or too long, feel free to let me know. Lol For now and until then, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**There's hope, One Last Chance**

_**Destroying Lives,**_

_**Creating Hope,**_

_**Finally Fulfilled**_

**Chapter 3:**

My head hurt. That's an understatement but that was the first thing that seemed to register. It was the same deal as with yesterday. I believe it might be my ability trying to come back since I nearly went unconscious trying to use it against the brunet of Weiβ, plus I collapsed on his kitchen floor. That was also the pain talking through out my body though…

Yesterday sucked, the whole day did, well for the parts that I could even recall or was awake for. Opening my eyes, my hands catch on a blanket. Siberian no doubt, but I still can't fully trust him regardless. He's with Kritiker and Kritiker knows Eszet who knows Rosen Kreuz. If they find out I'm staying here or even survived, they'll come kill me for sure. But I can't leave in this condition, yesterday proved that…still…

I sit up on the medium sized couch, wincing at each movement as it felt as if a jackhammer was being drilled into my back. The pain is nothing though when I think about it; I shouldn't even be alive. I should be with my team…wherever that might be. Eszet tricked us big time back there. None of us expected any Rosen Kreuz talents to show up. We were out numbered, two psychics to one.

I remember though…Schuldig saved me. They want me back at that damn school but he protected me from them, possibly costing his own life. Who knows where Crawford and Farfarello are, but sadly I do miss them. Pushing back my sappy thoughts, I bring myself back to reality and notice a small note on the table next to the couch. It reads:

_Hey Nagi,_

_I have work today; I'll be back around 5._

_Make yourself at home. Foods in the kitchen and pantry,_

_There's a small room next to mine with a bookshelf._

_There's also a computer in there too._

_If you can get it to work, it's yours._

_TV, books etc. See you later_

_Ken_

_P.S. Around 3 change your bandages or I'll do it when I get home_

I put the note back down with snort. That sounded like a letter from a mother to its child…or lover…WAIT! Was that my thought?! I shake my head before the migraine tells me to stop. Computer, huh? No problem, it's as good as mine but I need something to eat first, so I find myself heading to the kitchen.

To my annoyance I find another note but under a bottle of pills. Reading: _Take as needed, I'm sure they'll come in handy. _Damn right they will. Taking off the lid, I down two of the pills without anything to aid their travels down my body; I didn't care. My head and body hurt too much and I'm relieved at the feeling of pills down my throat.

In the cupboard, my food search led me to a box of crackers and in the refrigerator, some tea. How do you offer food but not have any in the house? Whatever, it would do, I'm not _that_ hungry. After eating a few crackers, I took the remaining packet and tea and began my self-tour of the apartment.

It was pretty decent actually: one master bedroom, a nice sized bathroom, one kitchen that was also the dining room and a small living room. Plus the spare room that was by the bedroom. This is the only room for my attention since Ken said a computer was there. Opening the door, I flicked on the light to my right. This had to be the messiest room. With that jock, I wonder why.

I rolled my eyes walking over to the bookshelf. Quickly scanning the titles, the selection wasn't all that great but I've seen worse; the computer on the desk was what I cared for anyway. Setting down the crackers and tea on the desk, I try to turn on the computer. Nothing, as I'd thought. Examining it, it was an older model but still in good condition from what I could see.

Then I noticed a few wires weren't connected and just lying on the floor. You can't be serious. Oh wow, so hard to fix! You stupid jock… I begin to reconnect all the wires and few circuits on the tower. Ok, so he had another excuse, the hard drive was damaged. A slight dent and probably a disrupted circuit but it shouldn't stop the mother board from responding, so again not too difficult to repair. He's just lazy.

Kneeling, I had to turn the tower to get a better view and have full access with my hands, since my powers were burned out. This is one reason why I prefer laptops, easier access no matter what. Sighing, it only took about 15 minutes and the monitor responded, along with the corresponding tower. I cut myself in the tower but who cares? I have a huge gash in my back.

Sitting down and booting it up the rest of the way, I proceed into entering the cyber network; making sure not to leave any traces that I was online. Needless to say, going into the Schwarz mainframe would be suicide since I'm positive those bastards already have it secured. Both ways, I'm in one of my fields again and that's all I need right now.

Man, am I glad Omi's so helpful! Of course he doesn't know how much he actually helped me since I went picking through his stuff while he was downstairs. I found a pair of shorts and pants, a t-shirt, old jacket and tank top. Not a lot but for now it'll work. Youji questioned me on my way out for needing Omi's clothes but luckily he had work too and Aya dragged him back.

The day was pretty smooth but I'm glad I can head back home and finally see Nagi. He was a constant reminder but also a constant relief and for that, I'm glad to be running back to my apartment as if it were burning down, regardless of other peoples weird stares.

Arriving home or what I've called home for almost five months, I quickly entered. Who knows if the kid was asleep or not? Reality, he shouldn't be out of bed with his injuries but if he's anything like Omi I can imagine, he's stubborn and probably already explored the apartment even. Heading to my room, I deposited my keys on the dresser and sure enough, the kid wasn't in here, nor was he on the couch where I left him.

Exiting the room, I began to hear the sound of keys clacking. The storage room or 'library' room door was slightly ajar and a small light streamed out. I peered in spotting Nagi leaning on the keyboard, with the old computer monitor on. Wow, the kid fixed it. Then again, if I asked Omi it would have been fixed ages ago. Oh well, I'm glad he found something to do, but was he sleeping?

But I heard the keys clicking a second ago! Not that important I guess, he shouldn't be sleeping like this is my concern. It's bad for his back. I approach him cautiously, ignoring the monitor. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I lightly shook him. "Key…kid, Nagi. C'mon, you shouldn't be sleeping here." With a few more rocks, he began to stir. "Nagi?" Something happened though…I'm not sure what exactly, it just broke.

His eyes shot open, red, and his whole body bolted up suddenly. The chair tipped at his sudden movements and he fell backwards, hissing as he slammed his backside onto the floor. Damn, that startled me! What was that all about?! Shit, his wounds! I reach my hand out to him, and being that he was in a lot of pain actually accepts it. Pulling him up, I try to ask what happened but he fell again.

Thank god for quick reflexes! Steadying him on my side, he looks at the floor not saying anything and avoiding me completely. He's ashamed no doubt. Sighing silently I help him to my bed. After getting him comfortable, I sit in the chair next to the bed. He still continues to avoid me and stares at the sheets crumpled in his hands… Ok, time to be bold Ken once again.

"What happened, and don't say it's none of my business, because it is now that I've decided to help you."

"Why are you helping me?! Our teams were enemies! I could kill you in an instance at even 10 percent! Why are you doing this…?" I smile as his angry expression turns slightly shocked and maybe a tiny bit annoyed. "You said it yourself." I reply.

"We _were_ enemies, neither chose to be in the first place though. You're in need of help, injured and alone. I couldn't just leave you back there." My answer made him rethink everything but seemed to unleash so much more. "Was anyone else there?"

"At the building?" He nods lightly. "Besides Omi, no. I only saw you and some clothes."

His hands turned white as he clenched the sheets tighter. "Your friends…were you with them at the time?" He nodded. Man…that's harsh. Those clothes were his friend's after all. I was right about the assumption on the vest. Damn, that sucks. But what happened to them? What could have done this to Schwarz?

"Siberian…"

"Please, I'm not Weiβ here. Hidaka Ken." He digested the response and began again in more informal way. "Ken, could you take me back there, just to silence my mind?" I hope he doesn't mean killing himself with his friends! But… if that's what he wants, who am I to deny him? "Well I get off early tomorrow and we can go then." He nods. "Would you like to go out and get some clothes? I borrowed some from Omi, but if you'd like your ow-"

"It's fine." He cuts me off again. I can't figure him out. Maybe it's for the best this way. A few minutes go by that we sat in silence. I mean really, what was there to say? The only thing I could do was distract myself with idle thoughts. Hold on, I look back at his face and see the same bandage I'd put on yesterday. He hasn't changed them yet, and it was already quarter after four.

And considering what I found in the storage room, he hasn't eaten much either. Well I suppose that's somewhere to start and try to change the mood of the evening even just by a little. Hm… but should he eat here or in the kitchen? I don't want him too far away so if he needs help I can be there just in case… Ok, breathe. One thing at a time.

"Hey, you hungry?" He shakes his head. "C'mon, you've barely eaten anything. Crackers and tea won't last you long." He still refuses to speak or even move. This is going to be difficult. "C'mon Nagi, your friends wouldn't want you to starve, you have to take care of yourself." He finally looked up at me but glaring again. "You don't know them, don't speak of them." He replied, carefully swinging his legs off the bed. Maybe I didn't know them, but from his reactions, I know I'm right. I've got him thinking, but for them though, not himself. At least I can get more food into him and change his bandages hopefully. As he slowly trods to the door, occasionally gripping dressers and other objects to keep his balance, he makes his way steadily to the kitchen.

When he got into the living room, I hurried ahead to stop him from entering the kitchen. "Why don't you sit on the couch, it's probably more comfortable. I'll get dinner started." I disappeared into the kitchen. He stood staring at the empty doorway for a bit before finally, carefully sitting on the couch. His fall earlier had to of festered his wounds. I hope he's alright.

There's no way of telling since he hardly speaks his mind. Hopefully none of his wounds reopened, that'd be the worse case scenario. Hm…Wonder what he'd like to eat tonight. Man! I'm sounding like a mother hen! Gently slapping my face, I sigh looking for something to make.

Damn, damn, damn. I hate myself! How could I freak out like that and in front of him!? That fall really hurt though, damn. Stupid me, I think I'm loosing it. Calm down Naoe, just relax a minute, I tell myself slowly sitting on the couch. My back is killing me and that short walk surely didn't help. Honestly I don't even know why I moved from the bed, even if the idea of food did sound somewhat appetizing.

I let out a sigh, looking about the room again. I could hear Ken moving about in the kitchen, making who knows what. Who cares, tomorrow might be the last day he'll have to deal with me anyway. Even if my team isn't at the building site, I'll try and find them, even if they are dead. I need a reason to keep going and running from Rosen Kreuz…

Argh, my head hurts again. That nightmare didn't help either back in the storage room. Remembering how we were deceived, tricked and attacked. How I lost them and fell through the floor. They all shielded me, but who knows with them. They better be out there somewhere! I close my eyes, closing the world around me.

Sitting in my mind is a link Schuldig set up with all of us, so if we ever got separated we could contact each other. Tapping the spot, I called out telepathically. _'Schuldig? Schuldig, answer if you hear me.'_ I wait. Chances are best to get through to him since he's the team telepath and formed the link in the first place, but nothing came.

Not yet, no. I'll keep trying. _'Schuldig answer me! I know your there!'_ Despite how I want to feel, I'm sounding desperate but I guess I am if you think about it. They'll probably be upset or yell for my tone right now but I just need the reassurance that they might be alive. _'Schuldig! Anyone, please. Please answer me.'_ I'm near panicking when I hear someone calling my name.

It's not coming from my mind though, but from the world around me. Pulling back, I open my eyes to see Ken staring down at me worriedly. His hand on my shoulder, I guess he'd been shaking me. He might have thought I was asleep or unconscious since I'm positive he knows close to nothing about telepathic connections or the fact that I was calling out to my teammates.

I sigh staring at him. "You alright? I couldn't get through to you for almost 15 minutes." Wow, I was calling out for that long? And yet…no answer. "I'm fine." I reply unable to hide the slight exhaustion in my voice. I think he hears the pain in my voice, it's obvious enough. "Well, foods done and after eating I'd like to check over your wounds."

Whatever… I look at the clock. I guess I did pass his deadline. Fine, but I'm hungry. I try to get up but Ken quickly herds me to stay down. "No, no, don't worry about it. I have a portable tray set up for you." Great, I'm Nagi, the handy cape now. Sighing lightly, I nod and wait for him to give me the tray of food. I didn't even care what was there, I just ate blankly.

I couldn't explain a lot of things, yet I'm 'Prodigy'. My ass. I shouldn't be here. Back _that_ up as me being a prodigy. I'm wasting space, I need to leave… No, one more day of wasting space and that's it. I promise you world.

I finish my food and watch yet again as Ken takes the tray back into the kitchen. I still wonder why he's doing this for me. It doesn't make sense. Then again, neither does my life. I wait patiently now. He's fetching his medical supplies and leaving the mess in the kitchen to rot. Typical. Reminds me of the manor, unless Crawford or I cleaned up or someone was ordered to do so, nothing was done.

Who knows if those days will ever return…? I'm brought out of my thoughts as Ken sets the supplies on the little table in the center of the room. Bandages, gauze, medical tape, scissors, a needle and medical thread, plus a wet cloth. A lot of items, but what in the hells does he need a needle for? It's not like anything needs sewn on me, I'm not cloth.

Wait… my back. Is it really that bad? I shudder, and he turns towards me. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." Strip huh? Oh my god…has he seen me naked before when he did this the first time?! Weiβ plus naked me equals blackmail humiliation. Who cares, what else do I have to loose honestly?

My face tints into a light blush as I remove my shirt. He quickly removes the old wraps and bandages and replaces them, after wiping them clean. He ignores my back and points to my pants. He can't be serious. How old is this guy anyway to be asking these things from me? I begin rolling up the pant legs. They were large enough so he should have plenty of space. They weren't coming off.

Without a comment, he continued replacing all the old stuff with new again. Why was I even letting him do this? I'm not useless, I can treat myself… I sigh inwardly. I don't know. I started to feel self pity rise in my chest again as I put my shirt back on. "No, wait, keep that off. I still need to see your back." So he saved the worse for last. Wonderful.

He pulls my pant legs back down again and stops, looking at the table of supplies, then back at me again maybe deciding what to do next. Either way, I turned around facing the wall so my back's exposed to him. I hear him gasp lightly and mutter a 'shoot'. I wish he wouldn't keep things from me and just say them. "What is it?" And he won't, I will know. He sighs.

"Well, all your other wounds faired nicely and there is an extra bruise on your shoulder but that spill you took reopened the middle of the cut in your back."

And? Just cover it back up. "Wrap it again then, it can't be that difficult if you've done it before." I think he hears my irritation in my voice. "It's not that easy, the first time you were asleep so stitches could be made without hurting you…" Unconscious but whatever, point taken.

"Plus I didn't expect to have to redo this if it wasn't for the fall." Don't remind me. Homemade stitches, I breathe deeply, oh God. "Just do it, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Again he wipes it down and puts a little peroxide on it. It burned slightly but nothing major. A short pause, I guess he's readying the stitches. I didn't even want to turn around or know when he was about to start. Then it began.

A ripping pain shot through my back making me arch my back and gasp. That was the barely the first stitch… "You alright?! You sure about this?" He asked quickly. No shit! I have to be! Where else can I go to get this fixed, the hospital? And tell them what? Not happening. Besides, this is pain I deserve. I need to bare it. Nodding slightly, he began again and I braced, clenching my fists and biting my lip trying no to flinch.

You have no idea how painful it is to receive 24 stitches without any medication or numbing. It's enough to drive a person mad or pass out, or for some that may understand; for Farfarello to have his fill of joy. I don't know how long it took to makeshift the stitches; the pain was still there even after the fact. This time he wrapped it though, probably so it won't open again. Like I'm even going to complain.

The bandages wrapped all the way around my chest and stomach, making movement slightly limited. Doesn't really matter, I suppose. After he's done with me, I shift a little on the couch so I can lie down. I didn't bother putting my shirt back on, I just needed to lie down and hell, with all the bandages you would've sworn I was wearing one without the shirt itself.

I close my eyes but can hear him moving about. I hear just about everything. The dishes being cleaned, cloth folded, toilet flushing, and more running water, doors opening and closing, lights turning off… God only knows how much time passed but I think he went to bed, after laying a blanket over me. Didn't matter, I wouldn't be moving anyhow. I try calling out one more time to Schuldig before letting myself fall asleep. Damn, I need a pill.


	4. Chapter 4

Kage: First, once again thank you for reading and double thanks for those who have reviewed

Kage: First, once again thank you for reading and double thanks for those who have reviewed! It's highly appreciated. I went through this chapter after my proof reader did just to try and make more spaces between dialogue. I hope its better, please let me know if it's a little easier to read now.

There's also a lot of switches between the pov in this one but that's due to the fact I combined chapters to make them longer. I didn't realize how short they're appearing online, so I'm trying to help that a long by making less chapters, just longer.

Final note, I'm sure you've noticed how many times I kept removing this chapter and putting it back, it has to do with the switching pov. For some reason no matter what I put in between nothing appears when its posted. I'm using (change) no, hopefully it works. lol

Again, so far so good, I've been updating weekly and thank you for the support. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**There's hope, One Last Chance**

_**Destroying Lives,**_

_**Creating Hope,**_

_**Finally Fulfilled**_

**Chapter 4:**

Crap, crap, crap! I'm running late! I overslept, plus had to leave a few things out for Nagi like some medication and Omi's clothes. I'm probably speeding too. Who cares, this is bad; defined as 'Youji late'. Honestly, I wish I didn't have to work. I wanted to stay home with Nagi. He seems so distant all of a sudden when I could've sworn we were making progress.

Luckily he's still sleeping, but I know he misses his friends. Well, hopefully today his soul can be put with his friends… Argh, AFTER work!

I dread pulling up to the shop. Omi's out front, my shifts with him today. "Oi, Ken-kun, you're late!" He calls. No shit Sherlock, I think rushing in to put my apron on and clock on.

"Sorry Omi, I overslept."

"It's alright." He smiles. "I'm just glad the rush didn't start while I was by myself." This caught me a little off guard. No one covered or helped Omi out for my position? I'm almost 2 hours late.

"Where're Youji and Aya?" He shrugs watering some plants.

"Youji-kun, I never know these days. Since he moved out, it's hard to keep track of him when he's not working or on missions." True, I did forget about that.

"Aya-kun?" He taps his chin thinking. "I don't quite remember. I remember him getting me up this morning, that's it though. He might've gone out with Aya-chan."

"Good possibility." I reply.

All three including Aya-chan, Aya or Ran, and Omi still live at the shop. Not a big deal really and it's kind of like a mini family, even if we are dysfunctional. Nagi's an extension to mine though. He's family too, or I plan to make it seem that way. After dealing with a customer I decide to ask Omi something. It's not out of the ordinary for me to ask it, so it's no suspicious.

"So what crap do I have to plan around this week?" He laughs a little, he always does.

"Surprisingly, not much. Schedule's the same as last week and no missions. We won't be called out due to the last one and everyone was too lazy to do a different schedule." Ok, the shop's schedule no big deal, but no missions?

"Why?" This perplexed me a bit and he caught the question perfectly as always.

"The scene has not yet been investigated by Kritiker agents. They've been working on covering it up from police, public, and the government right now. Until the scene is analyzed by head officials, the mission is inconclusive and you know we can't start a new mission until the last one is finished. It's not logical."

"True, that's kind of good yet bad for us then."

"Yeah, but we should be clear. I already sent two reports in." That's awesome actually, saves our asses from a lot of paperwork.

"Good job Omittchi." I ruffle his hair. He shakes his head to calm the static and goes about working. He's so young and full of energy, even with high school years finally gone last year.

I swear, he's the only one out of the four of us to enter college, yet he's still so young but still more mature; odd kid but worth being calling a 'brother'. I shake my head, the rush is about to begin and I need my mind in place. Regardless if the early years are gone, we still get the same attention and publicity.

Thankfully my shift is short today and within six hours, I'm able to leave with Youji coming in and taking my spot. He has the 1:00 to closing shift and Aya has 1:30 to closing, so he'll have to be home soon, but I don't have time to hang around. I promised Nagi and I won't let him down.

Getting my bike ready, I race home. Something dawns on me on the way home though. That site…if it's yet to be properly inspected, no ones been there, or down to where Nagi was. He would've still been down there. God only knows what sort of deteriorating condition… It's times like these when I really am glad for what I did. Pushing such thoughts aside, I focused on just getting home.

Upon returning, I stash my bike away and head inside. Before even ditching my keys I find Nagi sleeping on the couch. It's 1:27 pm, has he not woken yet?

Walking closer to him, there's definite evidence he HAD woken earlier but must've fallen asleep again. My note was displaced explaining the clothes and pills I left out for him were gone. The clothes had been moved, but he still hasn't changed.

Probably just took the medication and they ended up knocking him out. So, stronger pain medication doesn't exactly fuse well with him. No big deal. Wonder if he ate. Oh well, I'll make something for us to eat anyway, I'm starving. Wait… ah shit, I still haven't gone grocery shopping. Well, Chinese take out doesn't sound bad, right?

(change)

About 45 minutes later, the food had arrived and I'd managed to clean up a bit. This place is never exactly clean; something always could some sprucing up. Setting the Chinese boxes on the table, I debate whether or not to wake Nagi. Who knows how long he's been out and he did want to go to the scene where he nearly died. My only hope is that Kritiker stays away from that area, at least until we get there and leave.

I sigh heavily, leaning on the table. "How long have you been home?" The voice asked from the door frame. It was Nagi.

"Oh, probably about an hour, did I disturb your sleep?" He shakes his head.

"Senses did." Ah! He smelt food, he must be hungry. I smile grabbing two pairs of chopsticks and we sit down to eat. Halfway through our meal he breaks the silence again. "What time is it?"

"Hmm, 2:18 I believe, don't worry the day's still young." He thought on that for a moment; looked almost as if he was questioning his current plan.

"How soon can we leave?" Thankfully I've been contemplating that question myself all day and can logically reply to him.

"I was thinking around five or six. I know yesterday we discussed earlier times but with daylight hours and possibility of being seen…"

"I understand." C'mon, I'm on a roll here! "How're you feeling?"

"Back hurts like hell, but roughly stable." I better hope he doesn't start speaking any level higher than he is now, I'd probably look stupid or make an ass of myself.

"I'll see if I can get better pain meds and maybe some that won't knock you out."

"It's fine."

Fine huh? Falling out in the middle of the day and wincing just to use chopsticks, 'fine' is doubtful. Later on I'll find something for him but right now he's too focused on going to that site.

Three and a half hours later and that's exactly what we were doing. I knew the bike ride would hurt him, but that's all I have, plus it's quicker than any car. By six, I was again standing at that same hill top I did four days ago, staring down at the remainder of the building. This time Nagi was with me instead of Omi though and he doesn't speak before he acts or goes into motion.

Before I knew it, he was heading down to ground zero and I followed him. He would stop and look around and then keep going; sometimes closing his eyes. If I were to have any sort of guess, I'd say he was calling out to his telepathic friend. No luck I guess. This routine continued for about 20 minutes until he found the underground entryway where I pulled him from.

He went down there instinctively and of course I followed. I brought a flash light knowing we'd be down here at some point, so the room was illuminated slightly, though it might have been better left in darkness. Walls, covered in blackened blood, the air swarmed with the grueling odor again and the clothes, they were still there.

Nagi looked horrified as he gathered the discarded articles. He knows who's they were; as did I now. I walked up to him. Man I feel bad. "Hey…it's-"

"They're gone. No, it's a lie. They wouldn't let it happen. They wouldn't let it fucking happen!" The cavern shook slightly. Shit! His powers are back! I rest my hand on his shoulder. I have to get him to calm down. I remember from previous missions that his emotions react horribly with his ability.

"Nagi, calm down!"

"No, you're wrong! You're all wrong!" He wasn't listening and the ground was shaking harder, begin to break. It was Takatori's mansion all over again! I can't let him blow this place sky high with us down here! Time was short, walls were crumbling and you could hear the rubble above shifting. Options, options, options… If he won't reason, then I gotta get him out. Now. "Nagi!" I latched onto him from behind and picked him up.

He doesn't struggle but his eyes are glazed over, red and burning. Damn he's taking this the worst way possible. No time to think about this now! Move Ken, move! Grabbing him, I ran to the exit and got out. Running as fast as I could, thank God for soccer, I managed to get to the top of the hill before ground zero sunk into a huge ditch with a small explosion, but Nagi wasn't done.

The land we stood on was still shaking and beginning to break as well. He was really planning to let his soul rest; no, not like this he won't! Dammit I have to reach him! I wrap my hands around him further, embracing him. "Nagi, please! Don't do this! Stop! You can't end it like this, there's still a place for you to go!" His expression didn't change and neither did the shaking.

"Ken." He spoke emotionlessly. "Shut me down before I hurt you." What…? H-he didn't want to hurt me…but I can't just shut him down by killing him! Or wait, I don't have to.

"Forgive me Nagi." With a swift movement, my fist met his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The hit probably will leave a mark due to the still tender skin and festering wounds, but he's already bleeding so I know his powers forced their way out.

But it was over. He fell limply in my arms and the grounds stop shaking. It was over, for now. Getting home was the next problem.

(Change)

Schuldig, Crawford, Farfarello, gone? Nothing adds up, but Siberian…he shut me down didn't he? I'm dead too, aren't I? No, death shouldn't hurt; it should just end everything and hurl me into a world of nothingness. I can't be dead, my head, my back, they're screaming…but didn't Ken kill me? Or did I kill him? My eyes, I need them to open to reveal the truth. Where am I? It doesn't feel like hell, doesn't sound like hell either.

My body won't respond for me, I just need to see…that's all. It felt as if my eyes were being ripped from their sockets, but slowly they opened. Light blinded me for a second and I blinked a few times to adjust. I see a wall, no it's a ceiling. Somehow it looks familiar at that. "You're awake! Thank goodness! How are you feeling?

I know that voice, its Ken's. If that's him…he saved me somehow and here he is again. But…my team… I should be dead with them. Not here! I can feel a small tear form at the edge of my glazed eyes, it falls. "Nagi…" He whispers as he wipes the tear away. He just doesn't get it, I don't belong here. I should've died

(change)

I don't know what to do, what's next? I mean for him at least… Yesterday was something I _never_ want to have to go through again, for his sake and mine.

Back at the Takatori mansion I didn't know this kid nor his reason but this… no… It's been about 18 hours since he, well, passed out and he finally awake…but his eyes look so dead. I ask if he's alright but I'm not expecting an answer.

I'm holding his hand as he stares at the ceiling blankly. I just sigh; I just don't know what to do. A single tear falls down his pale cheek, just a single drop and he still hasn't blinked. "Nagi…" I wipe the tear away with my hand and rest my head gently next to his side. C'mon kid, I can't loose you now. No. Not when there's still a fighting chance, you can't give up. "Don't give up on yourself." My eyes close as my hand tightens on his.

(change)

A black screen suddenly turns on alerting the owner he has a new message. Due to the passed week events, the message precipitant was a little surprised at getting a message entitling the former case, "Urgent". Opening the file, blue eyes quickly skim the information, nearly gaping. "Ken-kun…"

(change)

Life seems foggy now, nothings out there for me. But why does _his_ voice and _his_ face keeping appearing in my head. He's been calling out to me, but I feel as if I'm in suspended animation. Time has stopped for me. My eyes have been opening and closing but all of it feels like a dream. Should I try to wake up or just fall into the black abyss in the back of my mind?

(change)

Man, I've been up all day and night. Last time I did this was…probably just as shitty as now, but still. This time I will be here when he wakes up. His eyes opening and closing, but blankly doesn't count, he's been out since early yesterday afternoon. I really don't want it to hit night time. Tea and crackers, with coffee on the side, has been my diet for the past two days.

My back hurts from leaning so much but it's worth it. I sigh heavily, looking at my feet. Damn, I just can't give up. No, no, no, no. He's still alive, he's still there. If Aya-chan can make it so can- "Ken?" What? It can't be! My head shoots up to see pained but unglazed dark blue eyes. They look tired and weak. I stare at him for a moment, his gaze doesn't break mine.

"What time is it?" He asks almost inaudibly. "1:24 pm." He nods very lightly. "I'm sorry… I almost killed you out of selfishness."

"No, no! It's alright, I understand."

"You don't, but that's beside the point." He breaks eye contact, gradually moving his hand to wipe the sand out of his eyes. He tries to move but fails.

"Don't push yourself, it's been almost two days since well…"

"I see. You haven't had work?" He cares? That's interesting...unless he's just concerned about my team finding out. "I did, but called in sick yesterday and today." His face turns a tint of pink lightly. "You didn't have to." He whispers and I smile. Of course I didn't have to but I wanted to; but I didn't tell him that.

"How are you feeling?" I ask the same question I did yesterday, this time he shifted a little and responded. "Like shit, my head hurts as does my back."

"Your movement seems more limited as well."

"That's expected." Really? He knew why? Good because I've been worried sick trying to decipher what else could be wrong for the past ten minutes. Maybe this has happened before? No doubt it has.

"Your head and back I can treat but I'm not sure about-"

"It's my ability."

"It's back?" I asked more concerned for him than the fact of what he could do to me with it. "Not really." I nod. "It forced itself out of me. More or less my subconscious pulled it out. My body wasn't ready for it and it injured my body on the way out. With any type of kinetic ability you have the constant fear, possibility or problem of your ability ripping you apart from the inside out."

Holy shit…that's worse than what I thought! Jeez, forget stiffness. "You going to be alright?" He nods. "A coma followed by paralysis and conscious take over. I can move my arms and feel my legs already, so it's fine."

"And your power?" He shrugs. "For now I don't have it. It could come back tomorrow, very unlikely, or even a few months from now."

"Well, you'll need to relax for a bit then, so it'll come back."

"I guess."

That sounded oh so thrilled, I wonder how much his telekinesis hurts him or has hurt him in the past. I can't imagine for how he talks about his life and that 'school'. He sighs lightly and starts to flex his arm, then sits up. Cringing, he lies back down and proceeds in repeating himself.

"Hey! You're going to hurt yourself."

"That's the point. I want mobility back; this is the only way to get it back." That's true, even in sports. Stretch your muscles and body if they're too sore and move when you need to. Still…he didn't have to say it like that. "Alright, I'll go make you something to eat. I actually went shopping while you were asleep." I chuckled lightly heading to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kage:

Kage: Ok, so this chapters a little late. I'm sorry about that. My beta-reader got caught up and took a while to get my next chapter to me but since these hurricanes have kept e out of school, I've finally managed to get this one going.

I'm trying to add more Weiss involvement because the original copy actually has like… none. This whole story kind of was like what happened to everyone in a short little fic after the first series, skipped the ova I think and then explained why Omi trusts Nagi in the Gluhen and so forth and so on.

But anyhow! As for Naggles cursing problem…yeah I do think I need to tone that down, now that he's calmer at least. But some of it will still stay because of frustration levels. Anyhow, thank you for the support and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

**There's hope, One Last Chance**

_**Destroying Lives,**_

_**Creating Hope,**_

_**Finally Fulfilled**_

**Chapter 6:**

Idiot. That's all I can think to say but the word doesn't even graze my lips. Who cares, grocery shopping means better variety and of course food. It's been two days, I'm kind of hungry. First things first, I suppose. I want to be able to walk, even if the pain kills me, by the time he comes back. The body and mind are similar, so instead of flexing my mind for my ability, I'll silence that and flex my body until it responds in full movement.

Twitches don't count. One try and pain from my thighs fills up my body, another try and pain reaches from my knees up; third try my right foot twitches and once again pain rips through my whole body. It's starting to exhaust me but I can't stop…twitches don't count.

**(change)**

Sigh. I can hear him hissing and moaning in the other room. It's basically physical therapy; painful stuff. Hopefully he gets the results he wants but I think a drowsy pain medication will do him some good, after he eats or maybe I'll slip it into his food; depending on how stubborn he wants to be.

I wonder if this pain is enough to block his mental pain…he didn't mention much of that night concerning his mentality. Maybe I'll ask during lunch…hm, dinner, lunner! Whatever, its food hour. Jesus my schedules all screwed up. Oh well, I guess—The door bell buzzes, bringing me from my thoughts and rants. A visitor? Since when? I head to the front door and pass Nagi who gives me a questioning look.

I shake my head. Honestly, I have no clue who's here. The door buzzer goes off again. "I'm coming, hold on!" Sheesh, no patience even. I peer through the little eye hole and my heart jumps. Oh my god…shit, why is he here?! Crap! He'll find Nagi if I let him in, but I know he knows I'm here. I spoke! Shit! Moving quickly, I get into the living room where Nagi's standing; but barely.

Man, _really_ bad timing! "How fast can you get to the storage room?" He looks at me questioningly. "It's Omi, he's at the door. You have to hide!." Nagi blinked but nodded and started to head down the hall. Hopefully he gets there in time, I can't put off opening the door any longer. Unlocking the door, I open it to find of course, Omi.

"Hey Ken-kun, mind if I come in?" I nod and he makes his way into the living room. Nagi's out of sight, thank god. "Want some tea?"

"No thanks, I'm not planning to stay long, I have work soon."

"Ah, I see." I sit down on the couch next to him. "What's up Omittchi?"

"I should be asking you that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You've called in twice sick but you seem fine. What's up with you? You ok?" I sigh.

"A little stressed I suppose, just needed the break. Doesn't that count as being sick?" He smiles.

"I guess, hope to see you back soon. You've had me worried." Good ol' Omi, always worrying about others. He really is like a little brother.

I don't mean to worry him though, but…I just can't tell him the truth. He wouldn't understand. "Ken?" Crap, has he been talking? I have to stop spacing out. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"It's alright, Ken, something's happened." Omi's serious now. "Kritiker agents inspected the site last night." Oh no…c'mon act surprised, respond to him!

"And? What'd they find?"

"That's just it, they found nothing. Everything was gone. The bottom level I mentioned in the report, wasn't there. It was buried. The whole ground was leveled." Damn…Nagi did that much?

"That doesn't make sense, what happened?"

"Nobody knows, but all of my reports are inconclusive now. The case would normally just be closed and covered but elements keep it open. One Schwarz involvement. Although we only saw one member alive, that's a problem."

"What's the second?"

"Ken." Uh oh, something's really wrong here. If he doesn't use the suffix –kun on my name for a lack of three time, there's a much larger problem at hand. "They saw you at the site two days ago." …Oh shit, this isn't good. This can't be happening!

"But I-"

"Ken-kun, someone saw you. You're not in trouble though. The agent reported you were looking down at the grounds prior to them already being leveled. You arrived and left in shock. That's what was written up."

Well that's not too bad, could have been worse. But what's the problem then? Well, have to play it calm. "If they're not mad about a two second visit, then what's up?" He shakes his head.

"Ken-kun, I'm worried Aya-kun's suspicious and I know there's more to this. Why did you go back?" Ok, lying seems good but what to tell him? "Was it Prodigy?"

My head shoots up. He knows, he's not stupid. I sigh. "Where is he Ken? He was alive at the scene and all traces leveled, reminds me of Takatori's mansion and he survived that. You went back, why? What did you find?" He asks in a caring voice. I know he means well but I just can't…not yet at least. Nagi needs to be able to defend himself first and he can't.

I bite my lip debating what to day. If he's figured it out this far, anything I say he could probably pick apart and draw the truth from. "Ken-kun…" He sighs standing up. "Please take care of yourself and be careful." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever is going on, just watch yourself and if you need anything, just call." He smiles.

"Alright Omi, thanks." Turning on his heels, he exits the room and soon the apartment. When I'm sure he's gone, I sigh thinking aloud. "You'll never get it though Omi. I know what I'm doing and can't have help." Sighing again, my life just got A LOT more complicated. It's for Nagi though, and I'll do anything for him at this point. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about him! He's still in the storage room!

Getting up, I made my way to the closed off room. Opening the door slowly, as not to surprise him, I peered inside. "Nagi?" No response and I couldn't see him. Flicking the light switch, the room still lied in darkness. Ok…that's weird. My hand felt across the wall, another switch was found. Flipping it up, the lamp desk lit. Good enough for now, the room was now lit partially with a shadow.

Looking around I see a pair of feet peeking out, from the side of the computer desk. Walking further, I find Nagi curled up in between the wall and desk. He seems upset, so I kneel next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. I was surprised that he didn't push me away. "Nagi, are y-"

"I heard you and Bombay." Our conversation in the living room? Was it bad? I didn't think anything was wrong with it… he seemed ok, well enough to the point he won't intrude on us.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head.

"It was nice; brothers. You're trying to include me as well."

"Of course, you deserve to have a family." He shrunk deeper.

"No…my family is dead. I have nothing now and don't deserve anything. I'm not worth it if I was that useless."

"You're not useless."

"I am! It's my fault they're dead!" What…?

"Nagi please, its not-"

"You don't understand."

"Let me then." He looked up at me with shocked eyes. "Please, give me the chance to understand. What happened to you guys?" Again I'm crossing my fingers mentally. If he talks now, it means he trusts me to an extent and that's more then I could ever wish for now. He bowed his head in his knees again. I lost again…

"We were requested to see Mr. Maiyajima, probably your target." He began in a hushed tone but hey, he was talking! Better, he was telling me what happened. "Even though Japan's leaders of Eszet were dead, people still knew us so we needed to sever all connections. Crawford said it was in the bag, we have them. We arrived, three of us in front, Farfarello was outside as back up. Everything was fine until…"

He paused and I slowly inched closer to sit next to him and rubbed his back a little. This was really hard on him…it would be for anyone. "Until?" I pressed calmly.

"They tricked us. We never had them, they had us…talents were there."

"Talents?"

"Other people with similar powers to Schwarz, psychics in other words. Eight of them. May not seem like a lot, but with psychics, one is hell."

"I understand, you were each doubled."

"Yes, one hydrokinetic, two pyrokinetics, two telepaths, one matter formatter, one undefined and one perciser, all at level one." Like I understood half of that. I don't know this whole 'talent' business very well, nor what some can do. It's serious, whatever it is. I wonder… What level is Nagi?

"What are Schwarz levels?"

"All three of them are 3 but still developing supposedly."

"What about you?"

"…5, the highest. That's why they were there. The psychics were from RosenKreuz, the horrible academy I trained at. They were sent to come get me and kill everyone else."

"RosenKreuz wants you back? But you betrayed them."

"That was Eszet, RosenKreuz uses Eszet and works with them, but in reality they don't give a damn about them. Eszet wants me dead, RosenKreuz wasn't my power. That's the difference." Ok, I'm getting this a little more now. Man, their life is/was harsh. All these psycho organizations out there all bugging the hell out of them. Jeez…no wonder.

"That's why it's my fault! Crawford, Schuldig, Farfarello, they all knew! Crawford and Farfarello went head on and Schuldig shielded me, he wouldn't let me fight because that's what they wanted. They sacrificed for me… They're gone because-"

"They care about you!" I cut him off before he spoke anymore. He was getting worse by the second and I needed to calm him down.

"Nagi, they did that because they care about you. They didn't want you to be taken away, so by sacrificing themselves, they wanted you to continue on." He looked up at me with an emotion I've never seen displayed by him before. So fragile and hurt, he really loves his teammates. My body acted on its own and leaned forward, arms wrapping around him, I embraced him lightly. He was surprised at first, but gently leaned into me excepting the hug.

He was shaking lightly but refused to cry. He really needed too, anyone could see that. But I finally understand what happened that night. The building exploding? No doubt the other talents fighting them. Pulling Nagi closer gently, he rested in my arms as I rubbed his back while holding his head. Resting my head on his, I watched him fall asleep and his trembling stop.

I never stopped comforting him and didn't release him even after his breathing calmed. My thoughts never ceased either, I mean I get everything but some things just troubled me and kept me hanging. One of which, I can't accept Schwarz is gone; just like that even. If Nagi survived, they had to of well. I don't care about the situation. There were no bodies back there, only clothes and that means nothing! I need proof, for Nagi's sake as well. For now I should let myself fall asleep…I probably shouldn't skip another day.

**(change)**

Light and the sound of birds…it's not one of my most favorite combinations but it's what woke me up. I look up and noticed the desk lamp was still on, oops…forgot to turn it off last night. This room also had a small window though and added morning light to the room. It's tiny, pretty much not even there but then again...huh…that's too much thinking for just waking up, and so irrelevant…sheesh.

Yawning lightly, I stretch my arms and flex my legs out. That position causes too many cramps, even for me. Scratching the back of my head I feel more exhausted than usual and yawn again. Wait…Oh my god! It just hit me! My arms are empty, where's Nagi? Didn't even dawn on me what happened to him after last night.

"Your morning procedures are like a cat's." I hear him comment from the other side of the desk. He's on the computer but facing me now, slightly amused at my 'performance'.

"Old habits die hard." I smile sheepishly. "What time is it?" He looks back at the computer screen.

"6:37 am."

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour at most, but I got bored so I went online until you were to wake up that is." Well that was nice; he waited for me before leaving the room. I stood up finally, as did he, and we both headed to the kitchen. He seemed so different this morning, more open you could say, dependant almost; not that I'm complaining.

We entered the kitchen and he sat at the table as I headed toward the fridge. "Do you have work?" He asked propping his head on his palms. "Yeah, but not until 8."

"I see… I'm up for once to see you leave." I laughed lightly, that was different. Neither of us made conversation until food was on the table after that.

As we began to eat, I was first to break the silence this time. I wanted to make sure he was settled and satisfied at what was here. "Need anything? I'm heading to a quick store on the way home." He thought a moment before replying.

"Some bland drinks, maybe fruit too." I nod in understanding. I was kind of hoping for clothes or some sort of property items, but I'll surprise him then.

Since Omi's clothes seem to be fitting him pretty accurately maybe a size or two down will do him perfectly. Besides, I need a longer time out at the shop as an excuse anyhow, more grounds to cover as well so I can put my plan into action. Search for any traces of Schwarz. Although, I don't think I'll be mentioning this plan to Nagi, at least not yet, but I believe him even in his unstable state. There's no way those guys are gone, not without a trace.

As we finished dining on breakfast, he places the dishes in the sink as I head to the bathroom and shower. I couldn't keep skipping shower days; it'll become obvious considering where I work. Speaking of which, I need to get ready for work… Hopping into the shower I Sigh contently, he sure is fitting in nicely…

I'm glad. I really do care about him and consider him to be my little brother. He's like one of the guys at the shop to me now and that's something. I hope will be understood by them too.

**(change)**

What prone me to talk to Ken for so long and even clean the dishes as he got ready for work, I'll never know. Maybe I hit my head on something or these bandages are getting infected and killing my brain. It's been a day or two since they were changed or even cleaned, so the latter is a possibility.

I'll shower and replace them after Ken leaves then. I'm up early this morning, so I've got time. As I finished the dishes, I pull out a towel to dry my hands and begin to dry the dishes. From behind I hear Ken enter the room and walk up to me. "Thanks a lot, see ya later!" He ruffled my hair and ran out the door.

Turning away quickly, all I catch is the door closing. He'd better run, I hate having my hair ruffled. I'm not a dog. Whatever, I grunt returning to the task at hand. Now… where do these items belong? Maybe that's why there was a drying rack. Schwarz never used our rack for drying dishes; if we did we wouldn't have any dishes by the end of the week.

I guess its fine here though, so I just returned the towel from where it came and left the room. I didn't feel like putting things up in the higher cupboards without my telekinesis anyway. Without my telekinesis…it's going to be new or at least needing some getting used to.

I'm not useless or incapable without it, I just prefer it a sense of security, if you may. I sigh, going back to the storage room. The computer is still on and it needs to be turned off before I do anything else, even if I return to it later. That thing's so old; it'll burn itself out if it runs continuously. After that deed is done, I go back to the living room to search through the few pairs of clothes Ken got from Omi.

When did I start calling Bombay by his real name? I shake my head, clothes, that's what I'm looking at, not my mind's processing… Let's see, the pants, t-shirt and jacket will work but I doubt I'll need the jacket inside. Shrugging it off, I took the articles of clothing and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom had to be the cleanest and freshest room in the apartment. Throughout my stay, each room had been explored and the results are just sad. Maybe if I get extremely bored I'll clean the apartment up, but I'm not in the mood right now. I need to be cleaned right now, screw the apartment.

Undressing, I just pile all my clothes up and stare into the mirror. And the real fun begins: removing the bandages. The one on my face was easy and the cut was virtually nonexistent. Although a few scars and bruises remain, everything came off smoothly. I stared at my naked form in the mirror. With long sleeved shirts and pants, I looked just fine now. Maybe even with regular shirts, I could get away with it.

Even without the details, my condition looked a hell of a lot better than it did when I first arrived. Trailing my pale arms with my fingers, I noted 3 small scars, my neck and shoulder were slightly bruised; which hurt might I add, my stomach had a few minor scraps left, that probably wouldn't scar and only one scar remained on my black and blue leg.

Not bad when you think about it, but the worst was yet to come. Turning slightly, the ugly gash on my back would forever be there. It was closing up thanks to Ken's stitching but there's caked blood irritating it; thankfully it wouldn't have to be re-stitched again. I'd be careful not to reopen it just to avoid that fate, I declared to myself finally catching a full glimpse of how large it was. It started around my neck bone and ran a crooked line almost to my hip bone…god it hurt like nothing else…

I hate the way it looks and the warm stream I'd be receiving from the shower never appealed better. After showering and redressing, I rewrapped anything I felt was necessary, which wasn't much and headed to Ken's bedroom with the bottle of pills and some water. I've been moving around too much today already.

My telekinesis withdraw is still in effect causing my joints and body to ache even more and head to split. Downing a few pills, I lay down on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. This was the first time in a long time I was actually able to rest in a bed comfortably. Ken wouldn't mind, besides it's just a nap.

**(change)**

Well today pretty much got me no where special. Work was quite pleasant, except for Ran who seemed to watch my every move but Omi was happy to see me back. I don't think he told the rest of Weiß about his possibly suspicions or the fact I was spotted at the site a few days ago. Thank goodness for his better judgment on the matter.

All four of us were on duty since it was Saturday and Aya-chan had Saturday school. We all basically hung out and chatted, occasionally getting yelled at by Ran; heh, just like the old days. It was nice to come back like that though, with our new lives still set into place. I still feel Ran doesn't trust me or something but who knows. But onto afterwards since my shift was short and ended at one, so I had plenty of time to stroll through town, well more or less ride but same concept so who cares.

The first hour I picked up some groceries and new clothes for Nagi. Might sound easy but when your asking employees for a size they couldn't imagine on you nor do you look old enough to have a kid this size, things get weird. Let me think, I don't care! I know what my morals are thanks. Sheesh…

Now I sort of know how Omi feels when Ran tells him to pick things up for Aya-chan, then again I doubt he minds. Making sure the bags of crap were secured on my bike, the real search begins. The little shopping trip didn't provide much, but then again, what was I actually looking for? How will I know if I even have a lead or not?

I shake my head; negative thoughts won't do me any good. Intelligent, logical thinking: that's what is required. Sadly, after an hour and half of free cruising, I still had nothing. I had to call it a day because I couldn't let Nagi grow suspicious or worried that I wasn't coming back. So now I'm back home, throwing my keys aside, and kicking off my shoes and removing my helmet; going through each room for no particular reason.

Although the routine is no different, someone else lives here, so I search for him. In the kitchen, dishes sit in the rack all dry; I'll have to put them away later. In the living room, the medicine bottle was gone as were some of the clothes I left out; that's good that he helped himself to everything as needed though.

The bathroom grabbed my attention next though. Old clothes were piled on the floor, with a little bit of blood on the shirt. That bothered me regardless. On the counter was peroxide, gauze and other bandages. Ok, calm down. He's just a big boy and took care of himself, but where is he now?

Quick peek in the storage room shows no activity in here all day, except the very early morning of course. Last room, my bedroom and the doors completely shut. He's asleep in mid-day? I wonder opening the door to see a slim figure cuddled underneath the blankets, with a patch of brown hair sticking out. Next to the bed on the small table was the bottle of pills and an empty glass.

Well that could explain why he's sleeping, I swear those damn pills have enough crap in them as morphine. Looking at his sleeping face, he looks so at peace. Ok, debating. Wake him or don't wake him… Dammit! I hate being the bad guy! Gently shaking his shoulder, he stirs slightly and the calming serene expression is gone.

He turns his head slightly and sees me as dark blue eyes flutter open. "Ken?" He groans sitting up slowly. "What time is it?" He asks rubbing his eyes. You know I've noticed something, that's like his number one question. The kid just has to know the time to be alright. That makes me laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" He snaps at me suddenly. I wave my hand to dismiss the question even if he was slightly irritated. 'Back to normal' Nagi, I guess. Giving up or not caring, he sighs eyeing the medicine bottle, gripping his head. "Need another?"

"No, I've been asleep literally all day thanks to those damn things." He scowled resting his head in his palms.

"But if it hurts to the point where you're bedridden, any form of medicine should be used, regardless if you fall a sleep. At least you won't be pain."

"Physically, at least." Oh…yeah. Man, he's still down… Not that anyone could blame him though. I'd tell him that I'm going to continue looking for his friends but I don't want to get his hopes up… if that's even possible…

God! Now I'm getting depressed and that's no good, if I'm to keep up the spirits and hope of this place! The worsed hopefully is over. Everyone at work seems to think nothing and suspect nothing; except for Omi of course but he doesn't count, and Nagi's getting better and opening up a little. This Rosen Kreuz place bothers me more than anything right now though.

If their psychics took out Schwarz, I pray God has some mercy on Nagi to never let those bastards find him again. I don't know how his life was with the rest of Schwarz but he seems content in a home with at least one person who cares about him. Schwarz and Weiß are very similar I guess, more so than we paid attention to in the past.

**(change)**

The next few days went by on a relatively constant routine, maybe if you examined every curve you could say things even progressed into brighter happenings. Each day I'd get up to go to work and Nagi would also be awake to bid me off. While I was away, he went on the computer, read or even cleaned my apartment!

It hasn't been as clean as it is now ever since I first moved in. Anyhow, I still kept my search plan up for his friends but never mentioned even a lead to the boy. The last thing I need him to do is flip out or leave, just when we've gotten used to living together. There's no need or time for either of us to crack.

Anyway, things were going along smoothly and Nagi even asked if we could go out on my day off. I'm not sure what he meant by 'going out' but it sounded nice. And I'm glad he wants to exit the apartment for a change, even for just a day. He's grown slightly paler from the lack of any sun and he hasn't been outside since the day we rode up to the site of the incident and that was well over, well...basically two weeks ago.

Maybe I could convince him to go clothes shopping. I mean the clothes I got him have worked fine but he's a teenager, so he deserves even to choose a few of his own possessions. First thing's first, just a simple walk around after getting ready. He didn't want to use my motorcycle, so I take it he wants to enjoy the fresh air without it hitting him in the face.

That's good I guess. Walking is nice anyway. After getting dressed in a casual t-shirt and pair of pants, where he wore some jeans and a t-shirt and jacket to match; we began our day. I still don't know why he wanted to spend the day like this with me but who's complaining?

"So where ya want to go, Nagi?"

"Anywhere, just a small walk and maybe some lunch, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." I'd always be happy to buy something for him.

"I was thinking of going back to school…" What? Huh? Isn't he done with it? No, he's younger than Omi, duh, and still has college ahead of him if that's what he wishes.

"I never did actually finish high school, so if I at least go my senior year and get a diploma, possibly go to college while I'm at it and get a job to help you out." Oh, so that's his real plan, he wants to help me out.

"You don't have to give me any money you make, it's yours." He shakes his head.

"No, if I'm going to live with you, I should be able to pull my fair share. That is… if you don't mind, I'd like to continue living with you and pay rent."

Wait…he wants to stay, and live with me? Permanently? I can feel my eyes go wide in a little disbelief; he doesn't want to leave me. Oh my god… I think I'm, he's going to be with me longer! That's more than I could ever ask for honestly. I mean I love him, sure, I can't tell him that but if he's just by side, it'll be just as good to keep me happy and giddy you could say.

He's grown on me in these past few weeks and I'm glad he accepts me. Who knew? The jock and the prodigy? That just seems odd to me, but then again, not really. "Ken?" Oh crap, was he talking; man lost in my thoughts again. "Sorry about that."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, no! Please, it's alright." Ok, that sounded a little defensive even to me and he just furrows his eyebrows and smiles.

Wait a minute. He smiled! Not a smirk or a sarcastic smile or a lie, he bloody smiled for real. Wow, that really sends an impact to my mind. "Ken, can I ask one favor or rather just something I'd like to figure out."

"Sure, what's troubling you?" There was a pause.

"Why are you searching for my teammates?" What? He found out? How? Since when, I mean how long as he known?

Oh man do I look like an ass now then. If he's known all this time… man, I don't know what to think. Sadly my attempts at hiding my searches and the actually search itself turned out horribly. I look at him, trying to pull any sort of words out to respond to him but I couldn't. He suddenly spoke. "I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. Irritated because of you not informing me, but not mad. It's weird that you'd actually do something like this-"

"No it's not, I care about you a lot and I know if I could find your friends, it'd make you happier or a little more at peace mentally." He pauses to think a moment. "Could we sit down?" He gestures me to an outside diner. Sounds good to me, we did look kind of strange just standing there like that.

We order two drinks and a few things to share as we get comfortable and the atmosphere calms again. Today's pretty nice so far and it's barely one in the afternoon. Nagi's leaning on one arm looking out at the people walking by, sipping at his drink occasionally. It's good he's relaxing; even if he his scanning the crowd, he's been so stressed lately even if he doesn't show it, I can just tell.

He's come a long way in these past two, almost three weeks and besides the one on his back, all scars have dissipated. "Ken?" Ah? Damn I think too much! I need to learn to think in my world but be responsive to outside one as well. "Yeah?"

"I want to thank you for everything. Besides Schwarz, no ones ever gave a crap about me. You've shown me something and I'll cherish it and if you don't mind…share it with you."

A small tint of pink colors his face and I can sense he's nervous again. "What is it?" I ask curiously. I get a small shiver down my spine as he looks at me. This time, his expression is not indifferent; caring or upset maybe? It looks almost sort of fearful or surprised. I can't name it but it bothers me. "Nagi, are you-?"

"Ken?" Someone from behind me cuts me off and I watch as Nagi sinks into his seat. Oh god I think I know why… I know that voice… "This is how you spend your days off? With little kids? Damn Ken-ken, you'll stay a virgin even longer than Ran." It was Yohji, point blank, not good; but I don't think he realized who the 'little kid' was just yet.

Either way, I couldn't think of anything to say. I was frozen and possibilities still hit him. If he finds out I've been lying all this time by keeping Nagi, I could get into sooo much shit it's not even funny. He walks closer to our table and stares at Nagi. Ah man, don't get suspicious! His stupid detective instincts are kicking in! I have to distract him before he-

"Prodigy. It is you." No, no, no! Dammit, I stoop up. "Ken, what's going on?" I looked at Nagi then back at Yohji.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I tried smiling at Nagi to let him know everything would be fine but that pretty much failed. But before Yohji could interrogate the kid and make him anymore uncomfortable, I pushed him away; behind the diner.

I was hoping for some silence to recalculate my thoughts but this _was_ Yohji after all, he wouldn't give me that. "Ok, ok, I won't jump to conclusions, giving you somewhat of the benefit of the doubt, but what's going on? Why are you with Prodigy?"

"His name is Nagi." I began nervously, but would stand my ground through out this conversation despite how it looked or was going.

"That doesn't matter Ken. Kritiker has been searching for him ever since you and Omi's report."

"Why do they want him? To kill him?!" He shakes his head calmly.

"Quite the opposite." I look skeptical at him and he continues. "They found evidence that his teammates are alive since no bodies were found and they just don't want Schwarz reforming."

So what could they possibly do to stop something like that from happening? Put the members in isolation? Considering what they can do, it's not going to be enjoyable in trying to control them, especially Nagi. "Well they won't. I've talked to Nagi! Sure he wants to see them but from everything discussed, he wants to start over a new and continue living with me."

Yohji blinks a minute and it almost looks like he's agreeing with me before he starts up again. "How long has he been with you Ken?"

"Since the mission."

"You're the one that took him then." I nodded, and he just scratched his head. "Ah shit Ken, Omi's gonna be pissed."

"You think I don't already know that?! I'm dead! Alright? I know that but I just can't… I can't loose him dammit Yohji, I love him! He's apart of my family, our family. He deserves that at least…"

I slump over a little, feeling down. I know I've lost. Yohji will tell the rest of Weiß and I'm positive I'll have Kritiker agents at my door ready to sedate Nagi and probably arrest me. It's not that I don't trust my friends but get real, I mean look at these circumstances. Would they really understand? I mean sure Omi has his suspicions and he didn't push or pressure me but still…I sigh… Should I trust them on this?

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Yohji smiling. He's smiling? "Keep him safe Ken-ken. If he's going to be my 'littler brother', I want him to be healthy. The kid looks dead complexion and dieting wise." Is he…he's accepting Nagi. God I love you Yohji! You can always count on him to be understanding! "Thanks Yohji, but what about Omi and Ran?"

"We'll closely bring the kid to them. Over time once the heat passes, I'm sure both will come around. This mission needs to be concluded first though, just don't give Ran any ideas right now, and definitely tell Omittchi first of course."

"Well, duh." We both laugh lightly, basically signaling we're done with the overall discussion and the outcome couldn't have been better. I really do need to stop doubting so much.

"Hey Ken-ken." He calls over his shoulder before I head back to the table where I left Nagi. "Bring the kid to my apartment someday. Can't get far with this plan if there's no bond and trust on both ends." I smile.

"Alright Yotan, you got it." That'll be interesting. Having to bring Nagi into Yohji's little word, that's almost scary actually. I chuckle to myself but shake the feeling, this could work. Yeah, it will. I don't know why exactly Yohji is so trusting on the matter, but lord knows his mental process could just be feeling bad for Nagi as the situation is, not the person. Well for now… No one will know but Yohji.

I turn around back towards the front of the diner, only to have my heart stop. The sudden silence for some reason causes Yohji's attention to veer back to him and then to what I was staring at. He looks worried and somewhat sympathetic… I just can't move. All this is happening too fast and I don't know what to do. We just had a plan and now… it hit a road block.

Across the street from the diner I spot Nagi, but he's not alone. I don't know where they came from but I'm not too sure I'm happy about this reunion like I originally thought I'd be. All four of them…his teammates, his friends, they're back. They look to be talking almost happily and I watch as the German suddenly hugs him but he pushes him off playfully I think.

Even the American seems happy to see him…his family's back, he's got his home back; he doesn't need this one anymore. Yohji's hand falls on my shoulder again. "Sorry Ken, but hey, you still got me. Want to come over for a bit?" I shake my head. He sighs. "It's alright Ken; this is what you wanted to come eventually right? I mean what else is there for that kid." He patted me on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"You sure you don't want to come over?" I nod lightly again. No, I just need to go home. Alone. I don't know what's going to happen now. Sure the initial plan was for this to happen but it's exactly what Kritiker _didn't_ want, and right after Yohji got my hopes up… Never get someone's hopes up… It's a real back stabber.


End file.
